


Don't Tell Me You're Too Blind To See It

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/F, Fanvids, you know the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this was a valuable use of my time





	

**Author's Note:**

> postmodern jukebox cover of this iconique bop


End file.
